Cymru am Byth
by Dragonna
Summary: Pays de Galles. Cymru. Carwyn Kirkland. Plus doux qu'Ecosse ou Angleterre, discret et aimable, il attirait moins l'attention que ses frères. Mais il avait toujours été là, il avait vu disparaître Britannia, avait vécu les invasions, en avait vécu une, et devait désormais vivre sous la coupe d'un cadet dominateur. Il était pourtant courageux et aimait sa famille. Voici son histoire.
1. Partie I

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Britannia, OC!Ecosse/Alister, OC!Irlande/Edwin, OC!Pays de Galles/Carwyn, Angleterre/Arthur et France/Francis

**Parings**: Rien de particulier pour le moment.

**Genres**: Familly, Angst, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant.

**Note**: Fic-Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Nanashi-du-scorpion

* * *

** _Cymru am Byth_**

**_Partie I_**

* * *

Britannia regarda son bébé. Il criait, s'agitant vivement. Il avait une touffe châtain sur le crâne, ce qui contrastait déjà avec ses frères. Il lui ressemblait à elle. Il aurait ses cheveux couleur écorce. Cependant il avait les épais sourcils de la famille. Il criait déjà, plein de vie. Un beau bébé, comme beaucoup de femmes aimeraient en avoir.

Elle sentait les liens qui s'arrachaient à elle pour s'attacher à son fils, comme ça avait été le cas pour son aîné Alister. Elle lui caressa la joue et il plongea un regard brumeux dans le sien. Il babilla, agitant les jambes dans les couvertures qui l'enveloppaient.

Ses grand frères s'approchèrent lentement, attiré par les cris. Edwyn, l'aîné eut une moue en sachant très bien ce qui se passait. Du haut de ses 5 ans physique, il avait déjà vécu ça. Ses yeux vert émeraude pétillaient au milieu d'un visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Ses cheveux roux étaient bouclés et lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il était vif et intelligent. Il avait déjà conscience de ce qu'il était. Il représentait ce que son père était. Un jour il prendrait sa succession...un jour Hibernia viendrait chercher son aîné et l'emmènerait avec lui. Elle espérait juste que ça soit le plus tard possible. Il était affectueux. Lors de la naissance d'Alister, il avait piqué une véritable crise de jalousie et ne s'était calmé que quelques temps plus tard quand une lance était tombée sur son frère, lui faisant une peur bleue. Heureusement le plus jeune avait juste eu une bosse.

Britannia espérait qu'il n'allait pas refaire cette crise de jalousie. Il pouvait être un vrai petit monstre quand il le voulait.

Alister avait l'apparence d'un enfant de 3 ans. Il avait lui aussi les yeux vert émeraude. Ses cheveux roux étaient plus court que pour son aîné et tirant plus sur le rouge. Il n'avait aucune tâche de rousseur et sa peau était assez pâle. Il était curieux et vif. Il représentait les terres au nord, la Calédonie. Il était très câlin et aimait se blottir près du feu, écoutant les histoire de sa mère.

Les deux petits s'approchèrent du berceau et se hissèrent sur la pointe des pieds, regardant avec curiosité le bébé.

«C'est votre petit frère.»

Alister eut un grand sourire et Edwyn hocha la tête. Britannia fut soulagé, les plus vieux le prenaient bien et semblaient accepter ce nouveau venu. Elle prit son bébé dans ses bras et se mit à chanter une mélodie de son peuple. Elle était heureuse et tout allait bien. Hibernia reviendrait bien un jour en visite et ses fils étaient forts et en bonne santé.

Pourvu que ça dure.

«Mamaï?

- Oui Edwyn?

- Comment s'appelle-t-il? Quels sont ses noms?»

Britannia tendit la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux roux de son aîné et répondit, doucement, les yeux baissés sur son nouveau-né «Cymru [1]...Carwyn.»

* * *

Alister grognait. Pourquoi devait-il prendre soin de ce petit frère qui le regardait avec adoration? Il aurait préféré jouer. Ce n'était pas juste. Il tourna la tête vers son cadet. Celui-ci frappa dans ses yeux en riant. Le calédonien souffla et croisa les bras. «Je te surveille juste parce que mamaï me l'a demandé.» Âgé désormais de 4 ans physique, il avait une connaissance plus accrue de ce qu'il était et parlait bien mieux. Même s'il était toujours un petit enfant, même mentalement. Et il aimait beaucoup son petit frère de un an physique, même s'il le niait en rougissant devant sa mère.

«Dès que tu auras grandis, tu resteras tout seul.

- Gahhh.

- Et ne compte pas sur moi pour changer tes langes.» rajouta le petit roux d'un ton sévère en agitant le doigt avec une mine sérieuse. «C'est dégoûtant!»

L'enfant frappa à nouveau dans ses mains, ses yeux vert feuille brillant tandis qu'il fixait son grand frère. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire, se cachant les yeux de ses mains «Qui est là...» Il écarta ses mains en disant «Bouh!»

Poussant un petit cri, le plus jeune tomba sur le dos dans l'herbe. Il babilla de joie en agitant les jambes. Alister le releva en grommelant un «T'es maladroit!»

Fixant Calédonie avec un grand sourire, Carwyn lança «Ster!» d'une voix gazouillante.

Le roux le fixa, étonné. Il avait mal entendu ou quoi? Le petit avait dit quelque chose ou il avait mal comprit? Il s'agenouilla devant son cadet et le regarda, disant bêtement «Quoi?»

L'enfant rit et refit «Alister!» il tendit les bras «Gwand Fwewe»

L'autre en resta bouche grande ouverte. Bien vite un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il cria à sa mère qui arrivait «MAMAII! Carwyn a dit mon nom! Et il m'a appelé Grand Frère»

* * *

Carwyn regarda le nouveau venu avec un peu de peur. Il avait des longs cheveux roux et une barbe de même couleur. Ses yeux étaient verts forêt. Il tenait une large épée qu'il posa au sol en arrivant dans la hutte. Edwyn s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres et disant un mot qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. L'homme souleva l'enfant et le lança en l'air, le rattrapant ensuite. «Tu as grandi Edwyn.

- Je peux soulever une petite épée.

- C'est bien fils.» Il posa ensuite les yeux sur Alister qui se tortillait et posa sa large paume sur la tête du gamin. «Et voici mon petit calédonien.» Il le souleva et le posa sur son épaule. «Tu as poussé toi aussi et tu es comme une petite fée de feu. Vif et intelligent.

- Je peux bander un petit arc! Et tirer des flèches! Je pourrais bientôt chasser pour mamaï!

- Bien fils.» il reposa l'enfant au sol et se tourna vers le dernier. «Et voilà le plus jeune, comment t'appelle tu?

- C...Carwyn. Je suis Cymru.» Il balbutia ensuite «Les terres à l'ouest de celle de mamaï.» Du haut de ses deux ans physique, l'homme lui paraissait gigantesque. C'était donc lui son père dont parlait tout le temps Edwyn? Il s'approcha et tendit timidement les bras, se faisant soulever et presser contre un torse puissant.

«Tes cheveux sont comme une toison de mouton fils.» rit Hibernia en passant sa main libre dans les boucles châtains. «Seras-tu un agneau ou un bélier?» continua-t-il d'un ton taquin.

L'enfant rougit et dit «Je deviendrais fort père.» Il avait prit le même ton que ses aînés.

«C'est bien...»

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il dehors? Sa mère était partit depuis un long moment. Même quand Rome était là, elle ne s'absentait pas aussi longtemps. Depuis peu elle parlait d'une autre nation, blonde aux yeux verts. Elle disait qu'il voulait laisser son peuple, les angles et les saxons, ici. Qu'il la cherchait et qu'ils devaient rester caché pour ne pas qu'il les trouve. Il ne comprenait pas et attendait, sagement, en jouant un un animal en bois sculpté. Alister faisait les cent pas et Edwyn fixait la porte, un regard étrange sur le visage. Carwyn pleura plusieurs fois devant l'absence de leur mère. Son aîné le prenait alors dans ses bras et chantait la berceuse qu'ils connaissaient tous par cœur.

Au loin l'orage claqua, comme une note funeste. La pluie se mit à tomber. Seuls dans la hutte, il se blottirent les uns contre les autres, le plus vieux chantant toujours, autant pour calmer ses cadets que pour s'apaiser lui-même. L'angoisse leurs serrait le ventre, leurs yeux les piquaient, ils avaient peur, ils étaient tout seuls.

Elle avait peur pour eux. Et s'il les tuait pour ensuite la violer et la forcer à donner naissance à des enfants de son sang? Elle craignait le pire. Elle s'était battu de toute ses forces. Et elle avait perdu. Les peuples germaniques allaient s'installer ici. Et il l'avait obligé à...tremblante elle rentra chez elle. Ses trois fils la fixèrent avec la même inquiétude et se précipitèrent vers elle en pleurant.

Elle souleva Carwyn, le plus jeune. Du haut de ses trois ans physique, il semblait mort de peur pour elle. Alister était pâle et balbutia «Le méchant est parti?» Et Edwyn le regardait avec un air triste, comme s'il savait qu'elle avait perdu.

«Tout va bien mes chéris. Tout va bien.»

* * *

Carwyn courrait sur ses petites jambes. Les créatures magiques de la forêt jouaient avec lui, il entendait leurs rires, leurs paroles. Il sentait les petites mains qui jouaient avec ses boucles foncées. Riant il jaillit d'un buisson. Il vit de belles fleurs qu'il décida de cueillir pour faire une couronne pour sa mère. Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle était si triste depuis quelques temps.

Mais il aperçut un œuf rouge. Ovale. Brillant comme un bijou.

Il s'approcha, et toucha la coquille chaude, qui se craquela à ce moment-là. Reculant et tombant dans l'herbe épaisse, il vit une petite créature sortir de sa prison. Deux yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui, curieux.

Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et tendit la main, caressant les écailles tièdes de l'animal. Les fées lui soufflèrent que le dragon était né pour lui, et pour lui seul.

Il retrouva sa voix et chuchota, ému «Myrddin [2].»

Il entoura de ses bras autour la créature et ferma les yeux, priant pour que tout redevienne comme avant, avant que Germania ne vienne sur leurs terres.

* * *

Les pleurs d'un bébé résonnait dans la hutte. Épuisée, Britannia le berçait pour le calmer mais sans le même amour que pour les précédents. Ce petit n'y était pour rien mais c'était le fils de son envahisseur. Cet homme qui l'avait forcé, lui promettant d'épargner ses aînés en échange. Elle le regarda et murmura «Arthur...tu seras Arthur»

Carwyn seul semblait curieux. Du haut de ses 4 ans physique il ne comprenait pas.

Alister fixait déjà le nouveau-né d'un regard méfiant. Il sentait que cet enfant avait prit les terres de sa mère, plus que son autre frère et lui réunis. Il sentait que l'aura de nation de sa mère faiblissait et que le bébé en était responsable. Du haut de ses 6 ans physique, il savait déjà des choses.

La nation adulte posa le petit dans son berceau, et fixa ses enfants d'un regard fatigué. Elle s'agenouilla devant Edwyn «Mon chéri, deviens fort. Tu seras une île entière. Tu seras fort. Tu seras fidèle à tes principes. Aime ta famille. Sois un exemple pour eux.» Elle lui posa un petit poignard ouvragé dans les mains. «Ne reste pas piégé dans le passé mon trésor.»

Edwyn eut de grosses larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux «Mamaï.»

On frappa à la porte à ce moment-là. Britannia souleva l'enfant dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front «Sois brave, mon petit feu follet.» Il jeta ses bras autour du cou de sa mère et pleura tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Hibernia se tenait sur le seuil, le visage neutre, silencieux. Il tendit les bras et emmena son fils aîné. On entendit les cris du petit roux pendant un moment puis le silence revint. La jeune nation de 7 ans physique avait rejoint ses terres.

* * *

«Alister, Carwyn»

Le petit leva les yeux vers sa mère. Son cadet fit de même, inquiet. Britannia s'agenouilla devant eux et eut les larmes aux yeux. «Mes trésors. Je vais devoir partir.

- Où ça mamaï?» fit innocemment le châtain en la regardant de ses grands yeux couleur forêt.

Calédonie serra les dents «Non. Débarrasse toi de...

- Arthur n'a rien fait. Si j'avais eu un autre enfant avec votre père, ça aurait été la même chose.

- Je...

- Alister, promets moi que tu seras un bon grand frère.» Elle posa un poignard ouvragé dans la main du petit. «Tu deviendras une nation forte, qui protégeras son peuple avant tout.» Dit-elle en caressant la joue du petit roux. Celui-ci eut un sanglot et secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas prendre soin d'Arthur, cet enfant qui n'aurait jamais du exister. Il se jeta dans les bras de l'adulte. Il pleura pendant un long moment. Carwyn sentit les larmes venir. Il avait peur et se mit à pleurer à son tour, attirant l'attention de sa famille.

«Mon petit Cymru.» Elle le prit sur ses genoux «Mon petit agneau. Tu veilleras sur Arthur quand Alister ne pourra pas? Il est si jeune, il aura besoin d'être protégé.

- Je ne lui en veut pas mamaï.» fit le petit d'un ton énigmatique. Il avait désormais 4 ans physique et sentait beaucoup de choses. Il savait ce qu'était Arthur. Il lui en voulait mais ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa mère. «Je deviendrais fort.»

Britannia eut un sourire triste et offrit le même poignard à son fils, ainsi qu'un arc. «Soyez fort mes fils.»

Elle les coucha et leur chanta la chanson, encore une fois, une dernière fois. Ils s'endormirent, les joues encore humides de larmes. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient seuls au réveil.

* * *

Alister partit sans un regard en arrière, entraînant Carwyn qu'il tenait par la main. Le plus jeune trébuchait sur les racines et les pierres «Ally, on ne peut pas laisser Arthur. On a promis à...

- Tu as promis. J'ai juste dit que je serais un bon grand frère. Je le serais avec toi. Mais pas avec lui, c'est à cause de lui que mamaï a disparu.» répliqua sèchement le plus vieux. «Qu'il se débrouille. Il doit devenir une nation puissante non? Il va apprendre en solitaire. Il ne deviendra pas quelqu'un si on le cajole trop.» Il hocha la tête et continua à marcher, traînant son cadet derrière lui, loin de leur maison, loin de leurs souvenirs.

Carwyn se retint de dire à son aîné qu'il n'avait jamais prit soin de son petit frère. Seule leur mère s'occupait de lui. «Où on va?

- Je t'emmène sur tes terres puis j'irais sur les miennes.

- On va se séparer?» Balbutia le plus jeune, tremblant. L'idée de terrorisait. Il tomba soudain et se cogna sur une pierre en gémissant.

Le roux le releva et lui essuya la figure «Ne pleure pas. Cela devait arriver un jour. Père a bien emmené Edwyn non? Parce qu'il devait aller sur ses terres. Nous aussi on doit y aller. Rejoindre nos chefs. Ils nous connaissaient. Mère nous a présenté à eux récemment. Elle nous a dit que ils nous attendaient un peu plus loin pour nous emmener dans nos nouvelles maisons.

- Je ne te reverrais plus?

- Bien sûr que si idiot. Nous ne sommes pas si éloigné. Sois fort Cymru.» Il entraîna son cadet sur le chemin, vers leurs peuples. «Nous sommes des nations, nous devions vivre ça un jour..»

Carwyn le suivit, même s'il crut entendre des pleurs au loin. Une partie de lui voulait retourner auprès d'Arthur, une autre ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ce gamin. Cette partie l'emporta et il partit sans un regard en arrière, laissant un enfant malheureux et apeuré derrière lui.

* * *

Carwyn releva la tête en entendant pleurer. Arthur surgit des fourrés, le visage barbouillé de terre, une plaie au front. Ses habits étaient sales également. Des sillons de larmes maculaient ses joues.

En le voyant il se précipita vers lui, agrippant sa tunique. «Grand frère. Aide moi.»

Sans rien répondre, le châtain haussa un sourcil. Il se dégagea et s'éloigna. Il entendit des bruits de pas et on attrapa sa main «Je les ai vu. De gros chiens noirs. Aux yeux rouges. Ils grognaient. Ils ont dit que je sentais bon. Qu'ils allaient me manger.» il eut un sanglot et enfoui son visage dans l'habit de son aîné qui était si grand et fort du haut de ses 9 ans physique alors que lui était si petit et faible du haut de ses 5 ans physique. «Mes fées se sont sauvés et personne ne veut m'aider. Edwyn m'a frappé. Alister m'a chassé à coup de pierres.» Il renifla «Il a dit que ce serait une bonne chose qu'ils me mangent. Je suis tout seul,j'ai froid et j'ai faim. Aide moi grand frère.»

Cymru ne l'écoutait déjà plus, détournant la tête. Il n'éprouvait rien pour cet être pleurnichard et si faible. Que voulait-il exactement? Des esprits s'amusaient à lui faire peur...que pouvait-il faire? Rien de spécial. Ces créatures finiraient pas se lasser et laisseraient le petit en paix d'ici peu. Il fallait juste être patient.

Il baissa ses yeux vers son petit frère. Il se dégagea sèchement. Et le repoussa. Arthur tomba dans la boue, sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Le châtain partit, sans un regard en arrière, durcissant son cœur.

_Il ne blesserait jamais Arthur._

_Mais rien ne l'obligeait à l'aimer._

Il se mit à courir, s'éloignant de l'enfant, pour ne pas entendre ses pleurs, étouffant ses remords derrière les mots de son aîné.

«C'est de sa faute...»

* * *

Un rire le stoppa. Il se retourna, face à deux enfants aux cheveux blonds. L'un d'eux les avait presque blancs. Leurs yeux étaient bleus et violets. Le plus grand tenait une hache plus haute que lui. Carwyn savait qui ils étaient. C'était les vikings, qui avaient déjà fait de nombreux raids chez ses frères, surtout Arthur. Il posa la main sur son épée, tremblant d'anticipation.

«Tiens, un pays.» Fit celui aux mèches blanches, étonné.

«Il a l'air faible.» Répliqua l'autre, ricanant «Sans doute autant que le bébé qui lui sers de voisin.»

Carwyn les jaugea d'un œil critique. Ils étaient deux, ils étaient armés. Silencieux, il tira son arme, prêt à se défendre.

«Regardes ça Lukas, le petit veut se battre.

- Petit?» Répliqua le gallois «Je suis aussi grand que toi.» Il avait 10 ans physique, face au blond qui semblait en avoir 12. Celui-ci ricana et s'approcha, son arme en main.

«Je me demande combien de temps tu mettras avec de fondre en larmes comme ton bébé de frère.

- Je ne suis pas faible.

- Sache que je suis le Danemark, et que je vais te conquérir, tu dois regorger de richesses, elles seront à ….»

Carwyn frappa vite et sans prévenir et son pied entra en contact avec le ventre du viking, le pliant en deux sous le choc. Le danois jura et se redressa, le regard assassin. Il se jeta sur son adversaire, faisant tournoyer sa hache. Le gallois plongea, évitant l'attaque avec aisance. Son épée heurta la lame de l'arme de son adversaire. Il bondit ensuite en arrière, sans quitter des yeux son ennemi. Chaque parcelle de son corps était tendue, prête à l'action. Il prit une grande inspiration et recula d'un pas.

Danemark se tourna vers son allié «Lukas, fait quelque chose, prend le à revers.

- Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seul Matthias?» Railla le norvégien en s'adossant à un arbre, bras croisés.

Carwyn eut un sourire narquois «Alors on est trop lâche pour se battre à un contre un. On tremble comme une fillette?» Il ponctua ses mots d'un éclat de rire méprisant.

Le danois le fixa avec haine et se jeta sur lui, le gallois esquiva avec rapidité et fit un croche-pied à son adversaire, le faisant tomber au sol. L'autre ne releva et frappa de son arme, qui fut bloquée par l'épée du plus jeune. Celui-ci décocha alors un coup de pied terrible dans le bas-ventre du viking qui en eut le souffle coupé, virant au vert. Un couinement échappa à ses lèvres et il tomba au sol, avant de vomir sur le sol. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses régions vitales, tandis que de petites larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux.

«Lukaaasss.»

Norvège soupira et se tourna vers le gallois, s'avançant et tirant son arme. Une ombre apparut derrière lui. Un Troll. Carwyn porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et siffla. Une ombre rouge s'abattit sur l'ami magique du norvégien. Son dragon venait d'entrer en scène. Deux yeux violets surpris se posèrent sur lui puis le viking se jeta sur lui, épée en main. Le gallois para à temps et recula un peu sous les assauts. Il cherchait un échappatoire.

Son dragon évita un coup de poing...qui frappa le danois, l'éjectant contre un arbre et l'assommant.

«...Quel idiot, à rester dans le passage.» marmonna Norvège avant d'attaquer une nouvelle fois.

Le duel dura un petit moment, et le plus jeune savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il serra les dents et profita qu'il bloquait l'arme de l'autre pour le frapper du genou dans le ventre, puis il frappa à la nuque, l'envoyant au sol. Reprenant son souffle, Carwyn vit que le Troll avait battu en retraite lui aussi. Il sourit faiblement et détroussa les deux nations du nord, volant leur or et bijoux. Puis il fila en riant, fier de sa victoire.

* * *

Carwyn marchait et entendit une voix qui criait. C'était la voix d'Arthur. Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand il perçut un rire. S'approchant il vit un garçon de 10 ans physique aux cheveux blonds, dans une tunique bleue qui parlait avec le petit anglais. Et c'était un des leurs. Le plus jeune avait les joues rouges et tournait le dos à l'autre nation.

Le gallois haussa un sourcil. Ça devait être France. Il avait entendu dire que Arthur avait été envahi par les normands récemment. Il ne s'en était pas préoccupé. Comme il n'avait jamais rien fait quand les vikings martyrisaient son petit frère. Cette nation était-elle cruelle avec lui? Sinon pourquoi criait-il? Il se cacha pour observer, plus par curiosité que par envie de faire quelque chose.

_Il le laissait se débrouiller seul._

_Comme toujours._

L'autre nation souleva Arthur dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. Le gamin se mit à hurler, se débattant mais l'autre ne le lâchait pas. «Tu es tellement mignon mon petit lapin.» rit le plus grand, s'asseyant avec son voisin sur les genoux.

«Je ne suis pas ton lapin frog!

- Mais tu as aimé les gâteaux que je t'ai amené.

- J'avais faim. C'est tout.» Grommela le plus petit d'un ton boudeur. Il détourna la tête mais cessa de lutter, niché dans les bras du plus grand. Un sourire heureux se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Carwyn ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux. Si épanoui. Qui était ce garçon pour illuminer ainsi son frère?

Soudain l'autre nation ouvrit des yeux bleus azur et fit «Qui est là?» Et le vit. Il se mit sur la défensive, la main sur son épée, prêt à se battre.

Carwyn se leva, se dévoilant aux regards des deux pays. Il soutint celui du nouveau venu.

Arthur poussa un petit cri en le voyant et s'agrippa un peu plus à son protecteur, détournant le regard. Il ne voulait pas que son aîné gâche tout comme Écosse. Même si Francis n'avait pas cru le roux quand celui-ci avait aussi odieux envers lui. Carwyn pouvait avoir la langue acéré lui aussi, c'était le pire. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait dire ou faire.

Le gallois ne dit rien, et partit sans un regard en arrière, laissant les deux nations derrière lui. Il entendit France dire «Qui était-ce?

- Personne d'important...mais il est important quand même...juste un peu...

- Arthur...

- Mon frère. Rien à dire de plus» gémit le petit d'une voix étouffé, ayant sans doute enfoui son visage dans la tunique de son ami. «Allons nous en...»

Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, Carwyn vit le français serrer le petit anglais dans ses bras et embrasser son front. Les fées volaient autour d'eux, faisant du tout un magnifique tableau. Le châtain sentit malgré lui une montée de jalousie. Lui n'avait pas d'amis comme ça. Et pas de relation comme ça avec personne. Il n'avait que son frère et son peuple.

* * *

L'adolescent grimaça, tremblant sur ses jambes. Il avait 13 ans physique. Et son peuple avait perdu. Perdu. Il avait perdu sa liberté, son indépendance...il était désormais sous le contrôle de l'Angleterre [3]. Jurant entre ses dents, il se redressa, tremblant.

Ses yeux feuillage fixèrent le gamin de 13 ans physique devant lui. Il venait le narguer ou quoi?

_Ce sale gamin._

Pour la première fois, il sentit une montée de haine en lui envers ce morveux. Sa terre ne lui suffisait donc pas?

Il posa un regard chargé de mépris sur l'anglais qui eut un sourire de vainqueur. Arthur semblait heureux. «J'ai gagné grand frère.» était-il stupide? Ou inconscient? En colère il se détourna et partit. Il entendit des bruit de course «REVIENS! C'est un ordre! Tu es à moi maintenant!»

Carwyn sentit quelque chose basculer en lui et se retourna, frappant de toutes ses forces. Un craquement parvint à ses oreilles et Arthur tomba au sol, du sang coulant de son nez cassé. Aveuglé par une haine qu'il ne contrôlait pas, le gallois frappa de ses pied, dans le ventre, le visage, le bas-ventre, ignorant les cris de douleur. Le plus jeune s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

«Grand frère...

- TAIS-TOI, JE N'AI QUE DEUX FRÈRES: EDWIN ET ALISTER. Tu n'es rien pour moi! RIEN DU TOUT! JE TE DÉTESTE, TU M'ENTENDS ARTHUR? JE TE HAIS!»

Des hommes le saisirent, l'éloignant de leur pays ensanglanté qui fut relevé. Le visage ravagé de larmes du plus jeune ne calma pas son aîné qui lui lança un regard de haine.

«Domines moi si tu veux Angleterre, mais je te ne pardonnerais jamais...ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer le gentil grand frère.»

Arthur déglutit mais hocha la tête, ce regard haineux lui faisant encore plus mal que les coups qu'il avait reçu. Ce frère-là, contrairement aux deux autres, n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui avant. Jamais. Il était choqué de la violence qui s'était abattue sur lui.

_Peut-être que Carwyn le détestait plus que les autres?_

Il eut les larmes aux yeux à cette idée.

* * *

_A Suivre_

* * *

[1] Cymru veut dire «Pays de Galles»

[2] Merlin en gallois. Le dragon rouge est le symbole du pays de galles:_ Le dragon rouge (Y ddraig goch en gallois) symbolise la lutte entre les Saxons et les Celtes. Une légende raconte que le roi Uther Pendragon (père du roi Arthur) voulait construire un château mais la terre tremblait et en détruisait sans arrêt les fondations. Merlin, appelé Myrddin en gallois, qui avait le don de voyance, comprit que ce tumulte était causé par deux dragons : l'un, le dragon blanc, avait pris la place de l'autre, le dragon rouge, dans sa caverne. Le dragon rouge, qui représente métaphoriquement les Bretons, finirait par l'emporter sur l'envahisseur saxon._

[3] Commencée par les Saxons, au VIe siècle, la conquête du pays de Galles ne s'acheva qu'en 1282 sur un champ de bataille, avec la victoire d'Édouard Ier sur Llywelyn le Dernier, le dernier prince indépendant.

Le titre " _Cymru am byth" _est la devise du Pays de Galles, ça veut dire _pays de Galles pour toujours._

Je vais faire les trois parties de cette fic à la suite. La suite arrive donc vite.


	2. Partie II

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. OC!Ecosse/Alister, OC!Irlande/Edwin, OC!Pays de Galles/Carwyn, Angleterre/Arthur et France/Francis

**Parings**: Rien de particulier pour le moment.

**Genres**: Familly, Angst, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant.

**Note**: Fic-Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Nanashi-du-scorpion

* * *

** _Cymru am Byth_**

**_Partie II_**

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un contrôle indirect [1]. Pas de raison de s'être énervé comme ça. Il était devenu une principauté. Mais Arthur venait souvent lui empoisonner la vie, encore et encore. Lui proposer de venir vivre chez lui. Il avait cessé de tenter de lui donner des ordres suite à une claque bien sentie.

Seulement les choses s'aggravèrent brutalement en l'an 1333.

«Mon roi se dit héritier de la couronne de France.» Déclara Arthur un beau jour. Debout devant son frère, dans une armure dorée, il avait désormais l'apparence d'un gamin de 14 ans. Carwyn, qui était venu le voir (il était obligé, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait) haussa un sourcil.

«C'est nouveau ça?

- Mon roi a des droits dessus.

- Arthur.

- Et celui de Francis est un incompétent.» Rajouta le jeune anglais en frappant du pied par terre. Il fit les cent pas devant son aîné et rajouta, froidement «Ce seras la guerre s'il n'accepte pas.

- Il ne voudras jamais renoncer à sa liberté.» murmura le gallois, croisant les bras. Quel pays accepterait une union pareille? Aucun. Francis se battrait plutôt que devenir une possession.

- Il se soumettra. Ensemble nous dominerons le continent et nous seront le plus grand empire que le monde ait jamais connus.» Déclara Arthur, les yeux brillants. Il semblait imaginer un futur où lui et son voisin serait un couple parfait.

«Je crois que tu devras le traîner de force à l'autel, ligoté et bâillonné, et répondre à sa place, pour que le mariage soit célébré. Et le déguiser en fille pour tromper le curé.» ricana le plus vieux en allant se servir un verre de vin sous le regard agacé de son cadet.

«S'il le faut...» Cracha le plus jeune, poings serrés. «Je le battrais, et il seras bien obligé de se soumettre.»

Carwyn préféra ne pas dire que le français ne pardonnerait probablement pas à l'anglais s'il était ainsi envahi et forcé. Qu'il le détesterait certainement. Mais il préféra se taire. Et but une gorgée de vin, dans le plus profond silence.

«Sers moi un verre.

- Tu es trop jeune.» Répliqua sèchement le gallois, toisant le blond du haut de ses 15 ans physique.

* * *

C'était le champs de bataille et l'avantage était aux anglais. Carwyn se battait de leurs côtés, et se retrouva soudain face à son frère. Ses cheveux rouges était attaché en queue de cheval et il avait une coupure sur la joue. Il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent de 17 ans.

Le gallois avait appris que l'écossais avait fait alliance avec le français. Qu'il combattait auprès de lui, visant en particulier son cadet parmi tous ses adversaires. Alister n'avait pas l'air ravi de le voir et souffla «Que fais-tu là?» Il essuya un filet de sang sur sa peau, posant un regard émeraude sur son frère. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici, en ces circonstances, même s'il s'était douté que Arthur l'avait emmené. Sans doute pour le narguer. S'il tombait sur lui, il lui ferait payer très cher.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules «Je me bats. Comme tout le monde ici.» répliqua-t-il en englobant tout le monde d'un geste du bras. Il était fatigué et assoiffé.

«Rien ne t'oblige à obéir à ce sale gamin. Tu pourrais disparaître pendant les batailles.» Grogna le roux en cherchant le responsable des yeux. Il voulait probablement l'affronter lui-même.

L'autre serra les dents «Je ne suis pas un lâche Aly. Je n'aime pas Arthur mais je me battrais aux côtés de mon frère. Comme mon pays. Je ne laisserais pas mon peuple combattre seul...

- Ils ne sont pas seuls, ils sont avec les anglais.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire.» souffla le plus jeune, se passant une main gantée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. «Tu laisserais Francis pour ne pas m'affronter?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, nous sommes amis. Et mon pays l'aide à se protéger d'une invasion.» Siffla le plus vieux. «Faut dire à Arthur de se calmer sur ses pulsions. Il a sa main gauche pour ça.»

Carwyn leva les yeux au ciel «C'est son roi qui...

- Comme si il n'était pas d'accord et qu'il ne frétillait pas à l'idée d'avoir Francis comme femme...Il se fiche de ce qu'il ressent. Francis a des cicatrices à cause de ces batailles sur ses terres» Il cracha au sol et ajouta froidement «Et ne me demande pas de choisir p'tit mouton. Je suis fidèle à mes principes. Francis est mon ami, mon allié. Je le protégerais jusqu'au bout contre cette folie de notre monstrueux petit frère.»

Le gallois hocha la tête «Ainsi soit il mon frère..» Il brandit son épée, et l'autre fit de même. Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques instants puis abaissèrent leurs armes. Sans se dire un mot chacun partit dans une direction différente, préférant ne pas s'affronter.

* * *

Carwyn buvait dans sa tente. Il avait détaché ses cheveux. Il avait bandé une blessure au poignet. Il avait retiré son armure dorée. Fatigué il avait à peine manger. Il fixait la carte sur la petite table de bois, se demandant où l'armée irait ensuite. Ils avaient remporté une grande victoire aujourd'hui, essentiellement grâce aux archers qui avait anéantis les chevaliers.

Il leva la tête et vit Arthur à l'entrée de sa tente. Il soupira. Que lui voulait ce sale gamin? Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand le plus jeune murmura «J'ai vu Alister. Sur le champs de bataille.

- Quel coïncidence, moi aussi.» railla l'autre, se détournant. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre son petit frère se lamenter sur le fait que le roux avait encore été méchant avec lui.

«Il m'a dit des choses...» Arthur s'assit sur la couche de son aîné, se frottant les bras, l'air perdu.

Carwyn haussa un sourcil «Comme quoi?

Que mamaï a disparu à cause de moi.» chuchota le blond, tremblant. Il semblait si petit et si fragile que l'autre se mordit la lèvre, posant son verre sur la table.

«Comme Hibernia a disparu pour laisser la place à Edwyn, comme Gaule a disparu pour laisser la place à Francis...Ne te sens pas coupable à cause de ça.» Il se détourna en regardant la toile de la tente. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment que dire ou que faire.

«Il a dit que mon père était Germania...» Murmura l'anglais d'une voix éteinte.

- Il a raison. Tu es le fils de ce barbare.» répliqua Carwyn en haussant les épaules. «Il a amené les angles et les saxons sur l'île.»

Arthur leva la tête et le plus vieux vit des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. D'un voix rauque, le plus jeune gémit «Il a dit que mon père avait forcé notre mère.»

Carwyn ferma les yeux. C'était donc ça. Edwyn avait tout comprit à l'époque et avait du le dire à leur frère roux. Celui-ci avait du cracher ça à la figure de son cadet dans un moment de colère, il ne l'aurait jamais fait en temps normal.

«Dis quelque chose.

- Comme quoi? J'étais trop jeune à l'époque. Je ne me souviens de rien. Mais Germania était un barbare, ça ne serait pas étonnant.» Voyant le visage pâle d'Arthur, il regretta d'avoir dit ces mots et toussota, versant du vin dans une autre coupe de bois. Il la tendit à son cadet qui la prit avec des mains tremblantes. Le plus jeune but quelques gorgées, des gouttes rouges coulant sur son menton.

Carwyn prit une grande inspiration et posa les mains sur les épaules de son petit frère «Elle ne te détestait pas Arthur. Elle t'aimait. Elle a dit à Écosse de prendre soin de nous. Il n'a pas écouté mais elle était inquiète de te laisser tout seul si vite.» Il réfléchit et son visage s'illumina subitement tandis qu'il savait quoi dire «Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ton père a installé des peuples qui ont tout fait pour supprimer la culture celtique. Même Rome n'avait pas été si loin. C'est de sa faute si elle a disparu si vite. Si tu dois détester quelqu'un, c'est lui.»

Le regard brillant de larmes du blond se posa sur lui et il eut le cœur serré. Il lui caressa la joue puis essuyer les traces humides et continua «Tu es toi. Tu n'est pas comme lui. Tout les pays ont des pulsions d'envahir leurs voisins. Tu ne feras pas de mal à Francis n'est-ce pas?

- Non.» Cria Arthur, ouvrant de grands yeux. «Jamais!» Il savait parfaitement ce que son frère voulait dire par ''du mal'' et était horrifié à la simple idée de le faire. Il ne pourrait pas infliger ça au français. Il renifla et gémit «J'aimerais être le fils d'Hibernia moi aussi.

- Hum. Germania t'aurais probablement éliminé pour mettre un de ses fils à la place. Finalement c'est mieux comme ça. Ou peut-être t'aurait-il éduqué à la dure pour faire de toi un pur germanique et tu aurais vraiment été comme lui.

- Mais vous me détestez. Tout le monde me hait.» Et il se remit à pleurer, autant à cause de l'alcool qu'autre chose. «Toi aussi!

- On t'en a voulu parce que tu avais prit la place de notre mère, c'est vrai. Nous n'étions que des enfants qui se retrouvaient orphelins. Et excuse moi mais m'envahir n'est pas la meilleur façon de te faire aimer de moi.» Il se leva et s'éloigna.

Arthur se leva d'un pas chancelant et se servit une nouvelle coupe de vin, les joues déjà rouges. Il la but maladroitement, en renversant beaucoup sur sa tunique puis leva des yeux humides sur son aîné, murmurant d'un ton tremblant «Tu penses que Francis me hait aussi?»

Carwyn eut envie de dire que oui, juste pour le plaisir de le blesser. Mais devant cette mine désespéré, il soupira et fit «Il doit t'en vouloir, c'est certain...mais te hait-il? Je ne pense pas que ça soit aussi fort.» Il n'en était pas certain mais ne voulait pas de crise de larmes.

«Je...Je le rendrais heureux.

- Peut-être.

- Et j'envahirais ce stupide Alister, et Edwyn.

- Certes.

- On seras tous ensemble.

- Si tu le dis.» il lui retira la coupe des mains et le poussa vers la sortie «Va te coucher!» Il retourna s'asseoir sur sa couche en soupirant. Il était responsable de la première cuite de son cadet. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être fier ou pas.

* * *

Carwyn ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Francis avait un bras en écharpe. Il avait été livré aux anglais par Bourgogne. Ça devait lui faire mal. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le consoler, pour lui remonter le moral. Il aurait aimé le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien mais doutait de la chose. Arthur frétillait littéralement de joie. Sauf que le français refusait de parler ou de manger. L'anglais avait tout essayé, de la supplique à la menace en passant par l'ironie, la provocation et les cris. Rien n'y avait fait. Finalement aux bords des larmes, il avait demandé à son frère de s'en occuper. Et il était allé bouder dans un coin, certainement. Franchement Carwyn se demandait à quoi il s'attendait pour être si désespéré. Pensait-il que le français serait ravi de la situation? Quel naïf.

Le gallois posa un plateau et un livre sur la table. «Je me suis dit que tu t'ennuyais, alors je t'ai apporté de la lecture.» Il n'eut aucune réponse et sourit, timidement «Tu sais, je ne répéterais rien à mon idiot de frère, tu peux parler si tu veux. Et tu devrais vraiment manger quelque chose...»

L'autre lui jeta un coup d'oeil mais ne dit rien, regardant ensuite à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il était si triste que l'autre ne savait que faire pour le consoler. Que dire quand on avait perdu sa liberté? Quand on n'allait plus avoir un quelconque choix?

Il se tortilla puis chuchota, d'un ton doux «Tu dois bien avoir envie de quelque chose?

- Que Arthur reste loin de moi.» fut soudain la réponse très lasse. Le blond ne se retourna pas, regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

Carwyn eut un pauvre sourire «Je m'en doute.» Il se gratta la tête «Tu le déteste vraiment hein?

- C'est son roi que je hais...et ma reine. Lui, je ne sais pas vraiment..

Évidement...» soupira le gallois en s'asseyant sur une chaise, réflé avait envie d'enfoncer son cadet et en même temps n'osait pas. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la cassure actuelle entre les deux pays pour empirer les choses. Ils pouvaient se réconcilier un jour et verser du venin sur les plaies n'était pas la solution au problème. «C'est un idiot.

- Il était ravi de l'idée de son roi je parie.

- Il aimait beaucoup t'imaginer marié à lui et aussi l'idée que vous dominez le monde ensemble, que vous soyez invinsibles.» souffla le châtain, versant une coupe de vin et la tendant à son interlocuteur qui la prit.

«Je lui parlais sur les champs de bataille...»

Carwyn serra les dents. Il imaginait très bien le genre de choses qu'avait pu dire son frère dans la bataille, ses sentiments poussés à l'extrême. «Tu sais comment il est...

- Oui.» Francis but une gorgée d'alcool et tourna enfin les yeux vers le châtain «J'ai du mal à lui pardonner cependant.

- Je comprend.» Sourit tristement l'autre, poussant le plateau vers le blond. Celui-ci soupira puis accepta de manger, en silence. Le gallois se frotta la tête «Tu verras, ça va s'arranger. Tu as encore ton dauphin. Et il y a Écosse. Il ne te laissera pas tomber. Jamais.»

Un faible sourire ourla les lèvres du français et il hocha la tête «Je reprendrais le contrôle et Arthur recevras la correction qu'il mérite.

- Voilà, il ne faut pas perdre espoir...» il n'osait pas lui parler des nouvelles. Elles n'était pas très bonnes pour son peuple. Il fallait qu'il garde un peu d'espoir en lui pour le moment, tant que c'était possible.

Il sortit et marcha dans les couloirs. Soudain il stoppa «Je sais que tu es là Arthur.» Fit-il d'un ton doux, en percevant une présence derrière lui.

«Alors?» Marmonna le plus jeune en regardant le sol «Je parie qu'il a refusé d'ouvrir la bouche. Pas que je suis inquiet ou quoique ce soit. Mais il va finir par tomber malade. Et ce ne serais pas idéal...

- Il a mangé. Et il m'a parlé.» Répondit Carwyn en se retournant vers son frère. L'autre rougit de s'être ainsi fait surprendre mais hocha la tête.

«Je peux aller le voir alors?

- Je doute qu'il accepte de te parler.» fit le plus vieux en haussant les épaules. «Si tu y va, il va probablement se fermer à nouveau et t'ignorer.» Il vit la mine de son cadet devenir plus sombre.

Le plus jeune serra les poings, la tête baissée.«Il me hait, n'est-ce pas?»

Carwyn plissa les yeux «A ton avis?» Et il planta son cadet là, se sentant vaguement coupable d'avoir dit ces mots mais il estimait qu'ils étaient proches de la vérité.

Il entendit des pas et regarda par dessus son épaule. L'anglais se dirigeait vers la chambre du français. Le gallois leva les yeux au ciel «Idiot...Qu'est-ce que tu espère au juste?» il regarda le sol, le cœur serré. Il releva la tête. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à exécuter.

_Il agirait ce soir._

_Et laisserait Francis rejoindre Alister._

_Tant pis pour Arthur._

* * *

Edwyn fut jeté aux pieds de son frère. Celui-ci jubilait. Le roux cracha un peu de sang et siffla d'un ton hargneux «Je ne me coucherais jamais bâtard!»

Arthur plissa les yeux et le frappa au visage, l'envoyant au sol. Carwyn grinça des dents, sentant son cœur se serrer. Il n'osait pas intervenir pour le moment.

«Tu agis comme ça maintenant? Cogner quand tu ne sais pas répondre? T'es bien le fils de ton père. Tu te limite à cogner quand t'es pas content!» ricana l'irlandais sous le regard furieux de son cadet.

«Edwyn...» Souffla le gallois, mal à l'aise.

Celui-ci ne prit pas en compte l'avertissement et répliqua, froidement «Tu peux m'enfermer, tu peux martyriser mon peuple, mais jamais le peuple ne se couchera. Nous ne seront jamais soumis et nous reprendrons notre indépendance un jour.»

Un nouveau coup de poing le fit taire et il cracha un peu de sang, une de ses dents s'étant cassée sous le choc. Elle repousserait mais ça faisait mal quand même.

L'irlandais éclata de rire, voyant confirmer ses paroles. Son frère n'était qu'un barbare, le digne rejeton de son père. «C'est tout ce que tu sais faire nabot?»

Arthur l'attrapa par le col et le tira à lui, les yeux plissés de colère. Sauf que le sourire du roux s'élargit et qu'il flanqua un magistral coup de boule à son cadet qui glapit de douleur, tombant en arrière sous les yeux hilares de son aîné.

Fou de rage, l'anglais voulut se jeter sur son frère ligoté mais Carwyn le retint «Arthur, arrêtes!

- LACHE MOI!

- Non! Arrêtez!

- Laisse le exprimer sa barbarie, il ne sait faire que ça.

- Tais toi Edwyn, ne jette pas d'huile sur le feu.»

Arthur flanqua un coup de coude dans le ventre du gallois et se jeta sur son aîné, le rouant de coup en crachant de nombreuses insultes sous le regard impuissant de leur frère.

* * *

La gifle le fit vaciller. Devant ses yeux, un Arthur de 17 ans physique le toisait avec hargne. Il siffla, menaçant «Ne parles plus cette langue barbare sous mon toit.

- Tu rêves.»

Le regard vert était orageux. Il ne se soumettrait pas. Il avait cédé quand son frère lui avait dit de se convertir (à l'inverse d'Irlande qui avait hurlé comme un cochon qu'on égorge et qui avait refusé, tout comme son peuple). Mais ça il ne pouvait pas lui demander. C'était une partie de son identité, c'était sa langue [3]. Arthur ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, c'était beaucoup trop, c'était terrible.

Levant un regard noir sur son cadet, il cracha «Jamais! Je ne cesserais jamais de parler le gallois, tu ne peux pas me forcer.

- Je peux persécuter ton peuple jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse. Tu seras bien obligé d'arrêter toi aussi.»

Posant un regard haineux sur l'anglais, le gallois siffla «Ni fydd yr iaith Gymraeg yn diflannu. [4]»

Arthur rougit de colère et leva la main pour le frapper à nouveau. Il ne supportait pas cette rébellion, l'autre devait lui obéir désormais. Il ne serait pas celui qui accepte. L'autre ferait ce qu'il dirait.

Cymru le fixa fièrement, il ne céderait jamais. «Ni fyddwch yn ennill Lloegr [5]»

Il garda le sourire malgré le coup qui s'abattit sur lui.

_Jamais Arthur ne pourrait faire disparaître sa langue, elle resterait pour toujour_s [6].

* * *

«Je n'en peux plus.» s'écria Arthur en sortant de la pièce, épuisé.

Carwyn leva un sourcil surpris «Quoi donc? Un problème avec un des petits?» Les enfants que son frère avait eu avec Francis, deux jumeaux qui représentaient les colonies d'Amérique du Nord. Après une guerre de 7 ans, Arthur avait gagné la nouvelle-France et le petit Matthieu était devenu britannique. Sauf que l'enfant était malheureux, et réclamait son papa tout le temps. Peu importait que l'anglais soit son autre papa, il voulait Francis.

«Canada!» Fit l'anglais, exaspéré. «Il refuse de me parler, il refuse de manger...il refuse de me regarder quand je parle anglais. Je suis obligé de lui parler en français.._.en français_... pour qu'il daigne d'écouter.» Il semblait lui-même au bord des larmes. «Mon fils me déteste...

- Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te saute au cou?

- Oui! Je suis son daddy après tout.

- Peut-être, mais tu l'as séparé de Francis. Et il ne le verras plus avant longtemps.» Fit Carwyn en se levant, il bouscula son frère et fit «Faut tout faire soit même.» il entra dans la pièce.

Matthew était assis sur son lit, serrant son ours contre lui et lisant un beau livre (en français). Il leva les yeux en voyant son oncle et eut un frêle sourire. Le gallois s'assit au bord du lit. «Alors...on est un petit garnement?

- Je veux voir papa.» Gémit le canadien, serrant son jouet et reniflant.

«Tu n'aimes plus ton daddy?

- C'était papa qui m'embrassait le soir, qui me racontait une histoire, qui me faisait des repas. Daddy ne m'en fait pas, il parle anglais et j'ai du mal à comprendre, il me reprend dès que je parle français et sa nourriture n'est pas bonne.» fit le petit d'une traite, détournant la tête.

Carwyn eut un petit rire «J'avoue que sa cuisine est atroce.» C'est pour ça qu'il cuisinait tant qu'il était là. Pour la sauvegarde du sens du goût du petit.

Canada hocha vigoureusement la tête «Il n'y a que Alfred pour manger.

- Je suis certain qu'il se force pour faire plaisir.»

Matthew rit à ces mots et posa son jouet à côté de lui. Il baissa la tête et chuchota, hésitant, d'une voix timide «Oncle Carwyn?» Il se tortillait, gêné. «Est-ce que...

- Oui?

- Je reverrais papa un jour? Il me manque déjà» Il leva une petite main pour se frotter les yeux, le cœur serré à la pensée de son papa et de son visage si malheureux quand il avait du partir. Son papa avait pleuré, alors qu'il était toujours aussi souriant. «Il pleurait, à cause de daddy...pourquoi daddy était si méchant?»

Le gallois se frotta la tête. Comment expliquer ça à un enfant? C'était si dur à expliquer. Il était trop jeune pour dire la vérité. Et le français semblait suffisamment effondré pour que il ne soit pas responsable du choix de son roi. «Ton daddy n'est pas méchant. Il était obligé de faire ça. Son roi l'a décidé. Et puis le roi de Francis a été aussi un méchant dans l'histoire. C'est lui qui a fait pleuré ton papa.»

Matthew hocha la tête, tremblant, reprenant sa peluche et enfouissant son visage dans le tissu doux, réfléchissant à tout ça.

Carwyn lui caressa les cheveux puis tapota la peluche «C'est joli.

- C'est Kumajirou. C'est papa qui me l'a fait.» Fit l'enfant en brandissant le petit ours, fièrement.

Le gallois eut soudain un petit sourire amusé «Je peux le rendre vivant si tu veux?

- C'est vrai?

- Il parlera et mangera, comme un être vivant.

- Ce serait merveilleux oncle Carwyn.» répliqua la petite colonie en sautant au cou du châtain, heureux à l'idée d'avoir un tel ami.

Le gallois eut un sourire. Arthur allait criser mais tant pis, le bonheur du petit canadien passait avant tout. Il se jura aussi de convaincre son frère de laisser venir le français chaque fois que celui-ci voudrait voir son fils. Il était tant que ces deux-là se réconcilie. Quitte à les enfermer tous les deux dans une cabine du bateau d'Arthur.

* * *

**A Suivre**

* * *

[1] Entre 1284 et 1536, le roi d'Angleterre n'a qu'un contrôle indirect sur la principauté, les « lords » des marches (souverains sur des seigneuries à l'est et au sud du pays de Galles) sont indépendants du contrôle direct de la couronne.

[2] A la fin du XIIe siècle, l'Angleterre entreprend la conquête de l'Irlande. Après s'être limitée à l'ouest de l'île, en 1494, la couronne anglaise déclare sa domination sur toute l'île.

[3] Le pouvoir des seigneurs des marches prend fin en 1535 quand l'union politique et administrative entre l'Angleterre et le pays de Galles est accomplie. L'Acte d'Union (Laws in Wales Act), sous Henri VIII, annexe le pays de Galles à l'Angleterre. Le système juridique gallois est définitivement aboli, et remplacé par la common law ; la langue galloise est bannie de tous les documents officiels. Les comtés du pays de Galles sont désormais représentés au Parlement anglais.

[4] La langue galloise ne va pas disparaître. (Vive google traduction)

[5] Tu ne pourras pas gagner Angleterre (Encore une fois, vive google traduction)

[6] Le futur lui donnera raison. En effet, «Depuis le Deddf Iaith Gymraeg (loi sur la langue galloise) en 1993, la place du gallois s'est accrue dans les institutions: les administrations sont tenues de pouvoir offrir leurs services dans les deux langues. La signalisation routière bilingue est normalisée au pays de Galles, et le gallois est reconnu en tant que langue régionale selon la Charte européenne des langues régionales ou minoritaires.» Preuve que l'Angleterre n'a jamais pu faire disparaître le gallois.


	3. Partie III

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. OC!Ecosse/Alister, OC!Irlande/Edwyn, OC!Pays de Galles/Carwyn, Angleterre/Arthur et France/Francis + Germania

**Parings**: Rien de particulier pour le moment.

**Genres**: Familly, Angst, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant.

**Note**: Fic-Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Nanashi-du-scorpion

* * *

** _Cymru am Byth_**

**_Partie III_**

* * *

Cymru était allongé sous un arbre quand une petite silhouette s'approcha de lui. «Oncle Carwyn.»

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à la colonie. Il se redressa et passa la main dans les boucles blondes du canadien.

«Bonjour Matthew.»

L'enfant parlait anglais maintenant. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais il avait fini par céder. Arthur lui avait permis de garder sa religion et sa langue. Le gallois espérait qu'il était de bonne foi en faisant ça. Son frère pouvait se montrer tordu par moment. Il sourit à l'enfant de 12 ans physique. Il avait grandit, et devenait de plus en plus intelligent au fil des jours. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Francis également. Il n'oubliait pas son père français et gardait un petit côté rebelle.

Carwyn avait beaucoup de mal à réconcilier les deux nations. Il avait du déployer tout ses talents pour les enfermer ensemble dans une pièce. Il avait entendu des hurlements, des coups, du vacarme signifiant que le mobiliers prenait cher. Il avait grincé des dents mais avait attendu que ça se calme puis ça avait été le silence.

«Alors que deviens-tu?

- Ça va. Alfred se dispute souvent avec daddy. Ils crient beaucoup parfois. Du coup, daddy m'a renvoyé ici. Et les lettres de mon frère sont bizarres. Je crois qu'il va faire une bêtise.»

Carwyn sentait bien que les Treize Colonies ne supportait plus l'autorité de son père. Il se sentait étouffé et n'aimait pas ça. Il craignait que le retour de flamme ne soit terrible. Arthur n'aimait pas qu'on le défie. Il pourrait punir son fils pour l'opposer trop fortement à lui. «Ton jumeau n'est pas idiot. Il sait qu'il y a des limites à ne pas franchir.» Cependant il n'en était pas sûr.

«Il lit beaucoup de livres venu de France, surtout ceux des philosophes.»

Le gallois grimaça. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, ça ne présageait rien de bon. «Je suis certain que ce n'est qu'une passe. Si Arthur allège un peu ses taxes, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.» Sauf que son frère n'était pas du genre à reconnaître ses erreurs. Il punirait plus son fils que ne l'écouterait.

«Je ne sais pas.

- Tout ira bien.

- Il me demande si je suis prêt à le suivre.»

Carwyn ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ça présageait le pire. Alfred allait faire une bêtise et la réaction d'Arthur serait en conséquence. «Ne fais rien d'inconscient Mattie.

Je ne veux pas me battre contre daddy...mais je ne veux pas me battre contre Alfie non plus.» il avait les larmes aux yeux et serrait son ami contre lui. Celui-ci lui lécha la joue. «Et si je suis Alfred, daddy va me retirer tout ce qu'il m'a donné.»

Le gallois se demanda si il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait et se dit qu'il avait certainement raison. Son frère avait offert beaucoup de choses à son fils mais une rébellion pourrait le mettre en colère et lui faire reprendre tout ses cadeaux. Il pouvait être un vrai tyran quand il voulait.

«Tout va s'arranger Matthew.»

Mais il n'y croyait lui-même plus. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose qui allait tout changer, quelque chose qui allait provoquer un basculement.

* * *

Carwyn faisait les cent pas dans sa tente. Il était revenu du champs de bataille et n'avait pas revu son frère. Il se demandait où il était passé et s'il allait bien.

_Ils avaient perdus._

_Alfred avait gagné._

_Les États-Unis d'Amérique existaient désormais bel et bien et l'Angleterre n'avait plus rien à dire à ce sujet. Personne ne se mettrait plus en travers du chemin des insurgés, rien ne les empêcheraient de continuer à diriger leur pays comme ils l'entendaient._

Arthur avait échoué à le garder. Le gallois avait encore du mal à le croire. Son frère avait été battu par sa colonie. C'était incroyable. Il n'avait pas envie d'en rire, contrairement à ses frères roux qui se moqueraient de leur cadet, le traitant de faible. Lui ne demandait ce qui allait se passer désormais, si Arthur allait changer ou s'il allait rester le même.

Un bruit de pas le fit se retourner et il vit son frère debout à l'entrée de la tente, couvert de boue, l'uniforme sali et trempé. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient et il avait de la terre sur la figure. Abattu il se dirigea vers un tabouret et s'y laissait tomber. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains sales et resta ainsi, prostré, un long moment. Le bruit de la pluie parvenait à leurs oreilles.

Carwyn versa un peu de vin dans une coupe et la posa sur la tale, à côté de son frère. Il ne dit rien, attendant que son frère parle en premier.

«Il est partit.»

Carwyn hocha la tête. Oui Alfred était partit, rejoignant son peuple, rejoignant les insurgés. Il était désormais sa propre nation, et ne serait plus dirigé par personne.

«Il n'a même pas regardé en arrière. Pas un regret. Il a dit ''_Au revoir Angleterre_'' et il est partit.»

Son aîné imaginait bien la scène, il voyait très bien l'adolescent jeter un regard froid à son ancien tuteur et partir, entouré par ses troupes, sans rien dire, sans un regard. Poussé par l'attitude de son peuple, il n'allait pas montrer la moindre compassion. Arthur était son ennemi, avait tenté de lui ôter sa liberté. Il ne pouvait pas agir chaleureusement.

«Je n'ai pas pu tirer. Il était à ma merci...et je ne pouvais pas tirer.» Une larme roula sur sa joue, tandis que ses épaules tremblaient. Il prit une grande inspiration qui se mua en sanglot étranglé et il gémit. «Pourquoi...»

Carwyn resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur son frère. La réponse lui paraissait évidente, mais il avait l'impression que Arthur voulait dire autre chose. «Parce que c'est ton fils...

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne l'était plus. Que je n'étais plus que Angleterre pour lui.» Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa. Et il attrapa la coupe d'un geste brusque pour avaler plusieurs gorgées. Des sillons de larmes creusaient ses joues maculées de terre.

Le gallois plongea un linge dans une bassine d'eau et frotta la figure de son petit frère qui se débattit, surpris par l'action. Il recula et hocha la tête. C'était mieux. «Il est indépendant maintenant. Laisse lui quelques temps. Il finira par te pardonner.» fit-il d'un ton doux.

«Et Francis...comment a-t-il pu me faire ça? Soutenir Alfred. Sans lui j'aurais gagné! Comment a-t-il osé me faire un coup pareil. Il sait comme mon fils...

- _Votre_ fils. C'est aussi le sien.

- ….Oui bon...il sait combien il était important pour moi.» Il se versa une nouvelle coupe et la but d'un trait. De nouvelles larmes perlaient sur ses joues «Ils me détestent tous, tu pense?

- Mais non...

- Et Alfred ne répondait même pas à mes lettres. Je lui en ai envoyé plein, même parfois avec de la nourriture. Il n'a jamais répondu.»

Le gallois se demanda vaguement si son frère prenait l'adolescent pour un idiot. Puis il se dit qu'il était sans doute naïf. «Ça va s'arranger. Il ne sera plus jamais ta colonie mais vous redeviendrez proches un jour.» il passa la main dans les mèches sables de son petit frère. «Tout ira bien.»

_Il savait que tout ne serait pas comme avant._

_Il n'était pas naïf à ce point-là._

Mais Alfred pourrait peut-être à nouveau appeler Arthur ''dad'', il pourrait sans doute à nouveau le voir comme sa famille un jour, il pourrait probablement à nouveau communiquer avec lui sans tension..un jour sans doute. Il fallait juste être patient. Sauf que l'anglais n'était pas très patient quand cela concernait ses proches...

D'un ton calme, Carwyn fit, doucement «Tu as toujours Matthew. Lui ne te tournera pas le dos»

Quoique si le gamin était bien du sang de Francis ET d'Arthur, il aurait des pulsions un jour ou l'autre. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ça soit paisible et dans une bonne ambiance.

* * *

Son frère était devenu un grand empire. Il avait encore fait la guerre avec son fils et avait fait flambé sa maison blanche, lui tirant même dessus cette fois. Alfred en était ressortit à moitié traumatisé et avait envoyé des lettres agressives à son ex-tuteur où il l'insultait et le rabaissait, rejetant le temps passé avec lui. Ce qui conduisait Arthur à boire plus que raison. Et à pleurer sur combien son fils était mignon avant.

Carwyn, Alister et Edwyn avaient fini par avoir le droit de retourner chez eux. Ce n'était pas trop tôt selon l'écossais. Le gallois avait retrouvé sa maison en ruine. Et en avait occupé une autre, aussi grande. Trop grande pour lui tout seul. Mais il était heureux. Il faisait enfin de la nourriture correcte rien que pour lui, parlait à ses amis magique et parfois restait dans son jardin, adossé à son dragon. _Il était enfin en paix, loin de son cadet. _

_Qu'il se débrouille._

En plus, Francis avait sombré dans la folie. Une Révolution terrible avait éclaté chez lui et il ne répondait pas aux lettres angoissées de Canada, à celles d'Écosse ou à celles d'Arthur.

Enfin si il en envoyait à l'anglais mais elles étaient effrayantes, tâchées de sang et de larmes, incohérentes. Arthur buvait et pleurait quand il les recevait. Il brûlait d'aller voir son amant mais Carwyn avait réussit à le convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Puis un empereur était arrivé au pouvoir et avait commencé une conquête de l'Europe. Arthur était effondré, terrifié que son bien-aimé subisse le même sort que son père Rome.

Il avait reçu des lettres de menaces, qui le faisaient boire encore plus. Il tentait d'en écrire aux colonies de Francis pour les rassurer. Mais ce n'était pas facile du tout.

Enfin il s'allia avec d'autres pays et ils gagnèrent, battant cet empereur et l'exilant loin, près des côtes africaines, loin de Francis.

Arthur resta en France pendant une année entière, à l'exemple de ses troupes, écrivant tout le temps à Cymru des messages pour décrire l'état de son amant.

_Cher Carwyn, _

_Francis ne reste plus prostré dans son coin, il commence à me parler. Il ne m'insulte pas. _

_Mais il ne veut pas que je le touche. Son pays se remet doucement et lui commence à se reprendre. Il n'est plus en morceaux mais il est encore fragile.[..]_

Quelques temps plus tard, il en reçut une autre, un peu plus optimiste. Il put ainsi envoyer un courrier à son frère aîné pour lui dire que Francis allait mieux.

_Cher Carwyn,_

_Francis a pleuré énormément à une date anniversaire, et il a but plus que raison. Je m'inquiète de le laisser seul. Il m'a laissé le prendre dans mes bras et m'a fait assez confiance pour s'endormir ainsi. [...]_

Un sourire ourla le visage du gallois. Arthur ne devait pas réfléchir en écrivant ses lettres. Ses sentiments étaient plus que clairs. Comme s'il se dévoilait aux yeux de son aîné.

* * *

«Arthur! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Mon peuple...Il meurt de faim [1]. Tu veux nous laisser crever ou quoi?» cracha Edwyn, ses tâches de rousseurs ressortant plus que d'habitude sur sa peau trop pâle, ses vêtements flottant sur son corps terriblement amaigri. «Si tu nous avais laissé plus de terres, ça ne serait pas arrivé...[2]»

Carwy sentit son cœur se serrer et Alister serra les poings. Leur frère tenait à peine debout et semblait épuisé. Ses cheveux roux étaient secs et cassants. Il tremblait.

«Si tu ne t'étais pas rebellé mon très cher frère.

C'était il y a deux siècles espèce de...

- Attention à ton langage mon frère. Je pourrais me mettre en colère.» rit Arthur, portant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Il était tranquille, et terrible dans sa puissance. Il était le grand empire britannique. Et ne craignait plus personne.

«Ton armée à des réserves énormes. Elle pourrait partager!

- Et pourquoi elle ferait ça?

- Ta reine n'a donné que 2000 livres!» Puis il cracha, d'un ton dégoulinant d'ironie «Quelle grande reine, si soucieuse de ses sujets, une vraie...» Il allait dépasser les limites, et il le savait mais ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

L'anglais se leva et cogna son aîné, l'envoyant au sol sans difficulté. Edwyn eut un rire rauque et terrifiant. Son visage amaigrie se tailla d'un sourire dément.

Carwyn le vit dans son regard. Il allait se révolter un jour. Quand à savoir si cela était proche ou pas, il était incapable de le dire. Mais une chose était certaine, cette famine allait avoir des conséquences sur la relation entre les deux pays et surtout sur les irlandais.

* * *

Un jour, il arriva chez son frère après un voyage sous la pluie. Il était trempé. Cependant il était de bonne humeur. Sous le règne de cette formidable reine Victoria, le pays se développait d'une façon fantastique.Même s'il mettrait du temps à pardonner le coup de laisser les irlandais mourir de faim. Il sourit «Arthur!»

Pas de réponse.

Haussant un sourcil, car la porte était ouverte, il grimpa à l'étage et vit le lapin vert qui accompagnait son frère partout, recroquevillé sur la rampe de l'escalier, pattes sur le museau, e légères rougeurs sur les joues. Étonné de le voir fuir en le voyant il arriva à la chambre de son cadet et ouvrit la porte «Hé tête de raton-laveur, c'est comme ça que tu...»

Sa mâchoire tomba au sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Arthur était là, nu, assis sur le ventre d'un Francis attaché au lit, un bâillon de cuir dans la bouche et un bandeau sur les yeux.

C'était une chose de savoir, c'en était une autre de voir. Carwyn poussa un cri «HA MES YEUX SAIGNENT!» Avant de fuir dans les escaliers, rouge de gêne.

Le pire, c'est que la tête de paillasson ne le suivit pas en hurlant de colère, les fesses à l'air. Non, rien du tout. Et rien ne montrait qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Rien.

Rougissant il comprit que son frère se fichait d'avoir été vu. Et que être un gentleman pesait tellement à Arthur que celui-ci faisait n'importe quoi dans l'intimité.

Il alla directement dans la chambre d'ami, tentant de chasser les images TRES dérangeantes de son esprits. Et il lança un sort pour ne plus rien entendre, pour faire bonne mesure. La prochaine fois, il écouterait les fées quand elles lui diraient que Arthur ne voulait pas être dérangé.

«Mon propre frère est un débauché de la pire espèce derrière sa facette de parfait gentleman...je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant des jours...»

Et Francis le laissait faire?

Il devait être ravi de subir les attentions perverses de son amant.

Ils faisaient vraiment la paire ces deux-là.

Il enfouit son visage sous l'oreiller, tentant désespérément de penser à autre chose.

* * *

C'était la guerre. Il était dans les tranchées aux côtés de son frère. Alister était plus loin, avec Francis. Edwyn était aussi à un autre endroit, fulminant contre son frère comme à son habitude. Il sourit à Canada qui tremblait à ses côtés, pâle.

«Tout ira bien Matthew.»

Le jeune pays eut un pauvre sourire, et crispa ses mains sur son fusil, les traits figés. Il avait le regard hanté. C'était sa première vrai guerre. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas participé à des guerres importantes ou majeures. Pour la première fois, Arthur l'avait tiré ici avec son peuple pour se battre.

«Tu as déjà eu peur oncle Carwyn?

Souvent. Quand j'étais jeune j'étais tout le temps tout seul dans la forêt et les vikings étaient là, ils pillaient et ravageaient l'Angleterre. Ils ont essayé de faire pareil avec moi. J'étais terrifié mais je me suis battu.

- Et? Ils devaient être terrifiants.

- Pas vraiment. Danemark a toujours été un idiot et Norvège était le seul vraiment dangereux. J'ai gagné ce combat et mon peuple a repoussé les vikings. Pourtant j'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'ils pourraient me faire, de ce qu'ils pourraient faire à mon peuple.

- Ça ne devait pas être une époque facile.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai des souvenirs confus d'avant mais j'ai du avoir peur au moment des invasions barbares quand Germania est venu sur nos terres.» il préférait ne pas en dire plus, ça ne concernait que Arthur. Il ne fallait pas que Matthew apprenne des choses sur la naissance de son père anglais.

«Tu as connu Rome?

- Non. Ou alors je ne m'en souviens plus.» soupira-t-il. «Je me souviens vaguement de mon père, une silhouette aux longs cheveux rouges. C'est tout.» Il s'appuya contre la paroi de la tranchée.

Matthew hocha la tête et regarda le ciel, grimaçant sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber, il laissa passer un temps de silence puis chuchota «Dis...

- Hum?

- Tu penses que ça va durer longtemps...cette guerre?

- Je ne sais pas Mattie. Courage mon petit.» Il passa une main lasse dans les cheveux bouclés de son neveu qui eut un sourire crispé, pâle et tremblant.

* * *

Carwyn fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un vacarme à sa porte. Il descendit et ouvrit, trouvant son frère devant lui.

«Arthur?»

Son cadet avait le visage ravagé de larmes et une bouteille à la main «Il est parti p'tit mouton.»

Grimaçant en entendant son surnom dans la bouche de l'anglais, il le tira à l'intérieur et ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers son petit frère. «Que se passe-t-il?

- Tu...Tu sais très bien. Edwyn est partit.

- Et ça t'étonne? T'as tout fait pour le pousser à bout, te faire haïr, tu lui as volé une partie de son île bordel!» S'énerva-t-il, donnant une poussée à son cadet qui resta immobile.

Alister et Carwyn avaient fêtés l'indépendance irlandaise avec beaucoup de joie la veille. Cependant voir Arthur ici l'étonnait à peine, et il ne prépara à une longue nuit de lamentations. Il alla chercher quelques bouteilles à la cave et les posa sur la table. Autant le bourrer l'alcool pour qu'il tombe par terre, bourré. Il n'aurait ensuite qu'à le laisser dans une chambre d'ami.

«Il me déteste.

- Et franchement, je ne suis pas surpris.

- Pourquoi?

- T'es stupide ou quoi?»

Arthur prit une bouteille et la vida à grandes gorgées, la tête renversée en arrière, du vin coulant sur son menton et son veston. Il siffla, reposant l'objet «Il fait une bêtise, il va le regretter.

- Il se débrouillera très bien tout seul.

- Il fait une erreur.

- Si c'est une erreur dans le genre de celle d'Alfred, tout ira bien pour lui.» Railla le gallois, haussant les épaules.

C'était une erreur de parler de l'américain car l'anglais se mit à parler de lui et à pleurer à ce sujet, revenant même sur le cadeau que Francis avait fait à leur fils pour le centenaire de son indépendance, râlant que ce n'était pas juste.

Carwyn se prépara à subir une longue nuit de lamentations, très longue. Et alla se faire un thé.

_Courage Cymru, courage._..s'ordonna-t-il.

* * *

C'était de nouveau la guerre et Francis était venu chez eux. Carwyn et Alister étaient venus vivre chez Arthur pendant la durée du conflit pour être présents à tout moment. Et ils veillaient sur le français quand l'anglais était aux côtés de son premier ministre ou de son roi. Francis allait parfois voir son général mais celui-ci tenait trop à sa précieuse nation pour la laisser partir rejoindre les résistants surtout que, parfois, le blond avait des pensées dangereuses pour la résistance, des pensées qui se faisaient écho de la partie de lui qui était soumise à l'Allemagne.

_Quitte à le mécontenter, il fallait qu'il reste avec eux, ici et à l'abri. _

_Il serait bien plus en sécurité._

Même s'il fallait le tenir à l'écart des réunions importantes pour le moment. Il ne serait emmené qu'au dernier moment, quand tout serait prêt.

Arthur avait d'ailleurs trouvé un moyen terriblement fourbe pour l'obliger à rester sur place. Il s'était fait enguirlander par son ministre, son roi et le général, et surtout par Francis lui-même mais il était arrivé à ses fins.

_Il avait changé son rival en fille._

_Et l'avait mis(e) enceinte._

Résultat: un beau bébé braillard nommé Peter. L'enfant était blond aux yeux bleus avec les épais sourcils des Kirkland, ce qui faisait dire à Alister que seuls les jumeaux avaient échappés à la malédictions de la famille.

S'occuper du bébé occupait le français, et lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la déprime et le côté dangereux de la guerre. Carwyn trouvait des feuilles chiffonnées et griffonnées et préférait ne pas savoir si l'autre avait eu des crises ou pas.

Arthur se montrait à la fois ferme et doux, se disant prêt à enfermer son amant s'il fallait, même s'il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Il le regardait souvent avec des yeux doux et inquiets, le prenait souvent dans ses bras en se justifiant comme quoi il avait l'air triste et tout ça...ce à quoi personne ne croyait.

Le gallois prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça, chantonnant une petite comptine de chez lui, cherchant les parents des yeux. Il alla dans la chambre de son frère et les vit, endormis sur le lit, enlacé, tout habillés, les traits paisible et détendues, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Francis respirait calmement et semblait en paix dans les bras de son amant. La présence du britannique suffisait-elle à chasser les pensées qui faisaient si peur aux plus vieux? Sans doute.

Souriant, Carwyn alla préparer un biberon à la cuisine, laissant les deux nations se reposer.

_Elles en avaient bien besoin._

* * *

Carwyn entra dans la maison d'Arthur, car celui-ci l'avait convoqué à cause de sa première ministre terrifiante. Il était curieux à ce sujet. Son cadet n'avait pas peur de grand chose pourtant.

Il entendit des voix et l'une d'elle le figea. Un souvenir remonta à sa mémoire. Il trembla et se tapit dans l'ombre pour écouter.

«Je suis venu te voir mon fils.»

_Germania._

_Il était venu voir son descendant._

_Comme Rome était venu hanter Ludwig et Lovino._

Une terreur venue du fond des âges lui glaça les entrailles et il se laissa tomber sur sol, ramenant les jambes contre lui et enfouissant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Une silhouette à l'épée tâchée de sang s'afficha dans sa mémoire et il eut envie de vomir.

Qu'allait répondre Arthur?

«Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici?

- Je suis venu pour te dire que j'étais fier de toi, tu es le meilleur fils qu'on puisse imaginer.»

Un ricanement parvint aux oreilles du gallois «Je pensais que c'était Ludwig.

- Que...veux-tu dire?

– Peu importe.» fit froidement Arthur «Partez, je n'ai rien à vous dire.» il tourna le dos à l'apparition, poings serrés «Je ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez. Forcer Britannia ne vous a pas suffit? Il faut que vous veniez me harceler? Je suis surpris que vous ne l'ayez pas fait avant.

- Artz.

- TAISEZ VOUS, C'EST ARTHUR. ARTHUR COMME LE ROI QUI A COMBATTU VOS ANGLES ET VOS SAXONS.»

Carwyn sursauta sous les cris et déglutit. Son frère était en colère et le montrait sans aucune retenue, crachant sa haine à ce géniteur dont il avait tellement honte. Le poids de sa naissance, de la haine de ses frères depuis des siècles. Sa rage était enfin dirigée contre le responsable réel de ses tourments.

«S'ils n'étaient pas venus, tu ne serais pas né fils.

- Je ne suis pas votre fils. Je suis celui de Britannia. Et rien de plus. Je suis né à cause des peuples germaniques qui venaient sur mes terres. Vous êtes juste mon géniteur. Je n'ai que mépris pour vous. Détruire une culture, une civilisation, une nation ça vous savez le faire ,n'est-ce pas?» La haine d'Arthur était derrière chaque mot. Sa rage et sa rancune également. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, écarlate de fureur.

La nation barbare répliqua «Mais tu es comme moi fils. Tu as envahi, tu as tenté de détruire des cultures et civilisations. Tu es indirectement responsable de la mort d'une nation.

TAISEZ VOUS, JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS VOTRE FILS. RETOURNEZ HANTER VOTRE ENFANT PRODIGE LUDWIG ET LAISSEZ MOI EN PAIX.» il se détourna «Vous êtes ma plus grande honte. Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus.»

Carwyn n'entendit plus rien. Il entra dans la pièce, Arthur était debout, tremblant et se tourna vers son frère, les larmes aux yeux «Il est exactement comme vous avez dit.»

Le gallois le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, le consolant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, serrant son petit frère contre lui, murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

* * *

Pays de Galles leva les yeux sur Alister qui venait d'entrer en coup de vent dans sa maison.

«Tu sais, les gens polis frappent avant d'entrer.

- Je suis ton frère.

- Oui mais même.

Fais pas le râleur petit mouton, Arthur a déteint sur toi ou pas?» Rit le plus vieux, ébouriffant les cheveux châtain du plus jeune. Il tenait un grimoire à la main et semblait de bonne humeur.

Le gallois haussa un sourcil «Tu as besoin d'aide?

- J'ai un super sort à lancer au raton-laveur, ça te tente?»

Un sourire sadique ourla soudain les lèvres du plus doux des fils de Britannia.

«Avec plaisir»

* * *

** FIN**

* * *

[1] La Grande Famine (en irlandais An Gorta Mór ou An Drochshaol, en anglais the Blight, The Irish Potato Famine ou The Great Famine) est le nom donné à une famine majeure en Irlande entre 1845 et 1851. Cette catastrophe fut en grande partie le résultat de cinquante années d'interactions désastreuses entre la politique économique impériale britannique, des méthodes agricoles inappropriées et l'apparition du mildiou sur l'île, un parasite qui anéantit quasi radicalement les cultures locales de pommes de terre, nourriture de base des paysans irlandais. Les Irlandais accusèrent le Royaume-Uni de les avoir volontairement abandonnés. L'armée britannique possédait les plus grandes réserves alimentaires d'Europe, qu'elle refusa de partager. Cette catastrophe est à l'origine d'un renouveau du nationalisme irlandais, se traduisant notamment par la naissance du mouvement Young Ireland. John Mitchel, l'un des leaders du mouvement, a écrit en 1860: «Le Tout-Puissant, en effet, a envoyé le mildiou, mais les Anglais ont créé la famine».

[2] La révolte des catholiques irlandais contre Oliver Cromwell entraîna en 1649 une répression brutale et la mise en place des Penal laws destinées à les discriminer. Parmi cette série de mesures, le Property Act instituait que les terres des catholiques, au lieu d'être transmises au fils aîné, devaient être divisées entre tous les fils d'une même famille, ce qui entraîna une baisse importante de la taille des exploitations agricoles et une vulnérabilité croissante de leurs exploitants. Pour subsister, les Irlandais pratiquèrent surtout la culture de la pomme de terre, nourrissante et ne nécessitant que peu d'espace pour être cultivée. Ce qui fit que lors de la grande famine, les irlandais n'eurent plus rien à manger.


End file.
